Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki:Image policy
The following is the policy for image use on the Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki. When to use images Remember, the Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki is about encyclopedic content. It is not a dumping ground for your "favourite photos" (try instead). For an image to add to an article, it should be relevant and helpful in making a point. In general, images that are not mentioned in the article itself tend to not meet this guideline. Instead, expand the article with the point you're trying to add - then add the image if it is helpful. Keep in mind that an image, while helpful, is not a substitute for written content that gives the reader context about the image. The wiki is an encyclopedia, not an image gallery. Requirements Only images from official sources may be uploaded. Whenever you upload an image, you should meet the following minimal requirements: *Always upload the image with the and the tag. Copyright will always remain with D. M. Cornish or the creator of the image regardless of where it was found or any modifications (e.g. cropping) done to it. *Always specify on the description page where the image came from (the source or URL. Do not put credits in images themselves. Acceptable/Unacceptable images Acceptable Only official artwork depicting the subject in question is acceptable. These are usually illustrations by Cornish and may be sourced from: *The books: this includes character portaits, maps, and appendix illustrations, and other subject illustrations. *His blog at http://monsterbloodtattoo.blogspot.com/. *Screencaps of locations from the zoomable Half-Continent map at http://www.halfcontinent.com/map/. This version of the map is from Foundling. *Artwork by other artists for localised versions of the series in other countries is permissible, but illustrations by Cornish have precedence because his interpretation is how he intended the subject to appear. *Book covers depicting the subject in question Unacceptable * of any form: Original artwork, colourings of existing drawings, and other images that have been edited (see below). This also applies to any fan art that Cornish highlights on his blog. * images of any kind: Clothing, props, original characters, or of characters from the books. * of any form unless the edits are intended to enhance the image. *Images unrelated to this wiki, it is not an image host, sites like exist for this purpose. *Images uploaded solely for personal use on user pages. Avatars are the only exception to this guideline. If you upload the image elsewhere (e.g. Photobucket) and direct link to it, you will be able to use the image on your user page without the wikia having to host it for you. You may however use existing images that have been uploaded and are on use on the wiki in your user page. *Images intended to promote or sell products or services (spam). Spamming of any kind will result in an instant ban. *Porn or nude images. *Attack or shock images. Unacceptable images will be subject to deletion and uploaders will be notified or warned depending on the circumstances. Image quality * Never upload .gif images and don't bother converting a .gif into another file format before uploading. In terms of formats,.png images are preferred over .jpg images because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time they are saved. Neither of these types of quality loss can be recovered without the original image. * Use a good filename. Do not use a semi-colon in the filename. Categorisation Categorise images depending on the the source and type: *Category:Book illustrations - For all images sourced from the books, excluding maps (see below) **Category:Book covers - For all book covers *Category:Blog illustrations - For all images sourced from Cornish's blog, excluding maps *Category:Map images - For all map images regardless of source Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. Images that have been uploaded, but are not in use in article space (not personal user space) after a month's time will be deleted. Users are welcome to flag possible candidates for deletion with the tag. Appeal If you disagree with an image deletion, do not reupload the image again. You may appeal to the deleting admin to restore the image. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to may result in a loss of editing privileges. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. Image